


taking our dreams turning them to things

by chloeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeee/pseuds/chloeee
Summary: Set point.





	taking our dreams turning them to things

The sweltering heat inside the Tokyo Stadium burns Hinata up from the inside out. Sweat slowly trickling down along his hairline. The screaming crowd around him chanting like it’s their final prayer. This is the last set. One more set. Two more points. The bright overhead lights casting a glow over Kageyama’s sweaty, drenched features. Even from the stands, so, so far away, Hinata can see the intensity of Kageyama’s gaze. The way his eyes pierce through the net, laser focus on the American server, like the entire world is boiling down to this one man. This one serve. One ball. There is nothing else. 

Hinata can feel his lungs collapsing down onto itself. The air so hot, so heavy. Making him pant harshly through his dry mouth.

He serves, and the receive connects. The ball flies towards Kageyama and he tosses it into the air. The spiker spikes it. BAM. And it crashes down onto the floor on the opposite court. 

Set Point.

Kageyama’s serve. 

Hinata can see him count. In. Out. In…Out. 

He tosses the ball high up and starts running, the seconds ticking down. The chanting of the overheated crowd a distant noise. He jumps and slams the ball towards the opposite end. The other team receives the ball. But it’s floating back towards the Japanese side of the court where the libero receives it and again towards Kageyama it flies. 

Kageyama. Who is he going to toss to. Who will he choose. The entire stadium holds their breath. 

Time feels like it stops. Just for Hinata, and he can feel his own steady heartbeat. Thud…thud.

Kageyama blinks, rapid fast. He looks towards his left wing spiker and Hinata _knows_. In that second, he knows exactly what Kageyama is about to do. He knows it in the way Kageyama breathes out slowly, and his right leg twitches. The way Hinata still thirsts for the glory of the Little Giant, like he’s still standing there on the court, right next to Kageyama. Even though he’s not, and that’s exactly it isn’t it? He’s not standing there. Hinata is not standing there, number ‘10’ blazing on his back, five feet away waiting for the toss that should be coming his way. He knows in the way Kageyama’s coach still screeches at him to pass the ball, pass to his spikers, and how Kageyama can’t, because he’s eyes are still automatically searching for the little blob of orange, silently screaming at him, _you’re not gonna do it?_ How he would come out of the showers after open practice and grab Hinata’s hands, eyes dry but so, so broken and press his lips gently to the tips of his fingers, the silent plea for Hinata to come back left unspoken. 

He knows in the way Kageyama looks into his eyes, sometimes, like Hinata’s not even there, seeing something too big for the tiny island of Japan to ever dare dream and he knows.

_We’re going to win._

Kageyama, steady fast and strong. Wilful and unbending. Fire burning from the tips of his toes to the wispy ends of his hair. Desire eating his soul away since the day he first set his wide eyes on a court.

Kageyama dumps the ball. 

Thud.

Thud.

Thud. Thud.

Thudthudthududududd.

Hinata watches him, the stadium completely silent. 

He sees the slow upturn of Kageyama’s lips. The slight crinkle in the corner of his eyes. His eyes searching out the bright head of orange in the overflowing crowd.

He's eyes land on its mark and he grins, childlike in its pure unadulterated joy, and laughs and laughs and laughs. 

And Hinata, Hinata, small little Hinata with his useless aching knee, smiles, and feels a lifetime away.

**Author's Note:**

> shamelesssasukestan.tumblr.com


End file.
